


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 19 - Seeing Red

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville (in specific) and Superman (in general) are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 19 - Seeing Red

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 19 - Seeing Red

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Seeing Red 

Is he deceiving me?  
Or, am I deceiving myself? 

\- "Does He Love You?" Performed by Reba McEntire and Linda Davis 

February 4, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Ahem." 

Simultaneously, Lex and Grace looked at Clark. Grace grinned at Clark in the second that passed before Lex shoved her away. Pouting slightly, Grace followed Lex as he walked over to Clark, leading him from the room. 

Outside the entertainment room, Lex managed to get Clark all the way to staircase before pulling him into a firm embrace. He noted the tension in Clark's body. Pulling away, Lex looked up at Clark's confused face. Taking Clark by the hand, he led Clark up to his bedroom. 

Inside his bedroom, Lex closed the door. Patiently, he waited for Clark to sit down on the bed. Finally, he crossed the room as he explained, "Nothing is going on." 

Clark looked less than convinced as he asked, "Why is she here?" 

"My Father wants her to be here," replied Lex. 

When confusion filled Clark's face, Lex explained, "This castle doesn't belong to me, Clark. It belongs to my Father. It belongs to LuthorCorp. If my Father wants her here, I can't say no." 

"And what about downstairs?" Clark inquired. 

"What? On the couch?" 

Nodding, Clark answered, "Yes, on the couch." 

Sighing loudly, Lex sat down beside Clark. He looked down at his hands, examining his cuticles. Finally, he returned Clark's gaze and said, "She's a very old friend, Clark. I won't lie to you. There's a part of me that's very happy to see her. Especially in such good health." 

"You almost married her," Clark observed. 

"Well, as my Father told you, I've almost married a lot of women. But Grace...Grace is like Pete. She was my first friend. We were in playgroup together. I've known her my whole life, but we...parted and went our separate ways. We haven't seen or heard from each other in nearly six years." 

"Why?" asked Clark. 

Shifting his eyes about the room, Lex stuttered, "We had our reasons - nothing really important. What it comes down to is that she's not a bad person, Clark. She's not a threat. She doesn't want to be here. Her Father sent her here. So, she roams the halls a little. Big deal. I'd still much rather be with you." 

Smiling, Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's waist. Pulling him closer, Clark whispered, "Okay." 

Lovingly, Lex placed fingers on Clark's cheeks. Slowly, his fingers inched back until they combed through Clark's thick hair. Tugging gently, Lex leaned in and kissed Clark. Their lips lingered before finally drawing apart. Embracing Clark, Lex whispered, "So, see? No worries." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

February 14, 2003 

Talon Cafe 

"So, I take it she's still there," said Lana as she looked at Clark's frown. 

"Yeah, she's still there. Y'know, he's bringing her to the Governor's party tonight?" asked Clark as he gratefully took the cup of coffee Lana placed in front of him. 

Lana picked up a towel and started cleaning the counter. "You don't say. Did he give some reason for this?" 

"Yeah," replied Clark as he sipped from his coffee. "He says he doesn't want to leave her at the castle all by herself. He says he's only doing it to keep an eye on her. Besides, he says we can't dance together because it's a public party and we're not out-out yet." 

Sighing loudly, Lana observed, "He could be telling the truth, but still that's harsh. She's going to be on his arm. She's going to want to dance with him. What are you supposed to be doing while this is happening?" 

Looking down at his coffee, Clark stared at the swirls of cream in the dark liquid before bringing his eyes back to Lana's. "Will you go to the party with me?" 

Quickly, Clark saw Lana's reluctance and continued, "It's going to be full of boring businessmen and politicians. At least, if you go to the party with me, I'll have one friend there." 

Cocking her head to the side and arching a brow, Lana replied, "It's kind of short notice, but I do have a dress I never got to use at the spring formal last year." 

Smiling, Clark said, "Thanks Lana." 

Smiling back at Clark, Lana whispered, "What are friends for?" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

That Night 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Luthor Tower 

Luthor Tower glittered. In Clark's mind, he wasn't quite sure if it was due to the decorative lighting or the paparazzi with their flashing cameras. In awe, he stared out the window at the brilliance of it all until Grace asked, "Have you never been to a gala before?" 

Looking back at Grace, Clark shifted in his seat, as he replied, "Aren't too many 'galas' like this in Smallville." 

"No, I suppose not," sighed Grace as she leaned back against the limo's plush cushions. 

Beside her, Lana made a face to get Clark's attention. A second later, she motioned at Grace and then rolled her eyes. Clark barely contained his laughter and was grateful for the distraction when the curbside greeter opened the car door. 

First, Grace and Lex exited the vehicle amidst a wave of flashing lights. Then, Lana and Clark exited the vehicle earning far less attention. Shrugging, they hurried after Lex and Grace who were already advancing down the red carpet. At the door, Lex didn't need to state his name as he waved his hand toward Clark and Lana. The doorman nodded and held the door open for all of them. Once inside, Clark's head began to spin as he tilted it back to take in the gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor. 

A nudge to his shoulder finally got his attention. Looking at the source, Clark found Lex smiling back at him. They enjoyed an enchanted moment before a stout man walked up to them and said, "Mr. Luthor, I'm so glad you could make it to my party." 

Turning toward the voice, Lex flashed a brilliant smile. Bowing slightly, he glanced at the frigid woman hanging onto the stout man who offered a plastic smile as he replied, "Governor, it is my pleasure." 

Glancing at Lex's guests, the Governor asked, "Who did you bring with you?" 

Making the necessary introductions, Lex said, "This is Clark Kent, Lana Lang and..." 

Stepping forward, Grace didn't give Lex a chance to finish. Instead, she extended her hand and introduced herself. "Grace Harcourt, Mr. Luthor's fiance." 

Clark and Lana's mouth fell open. Angry, Clark narrowed his eyes, fighting off a growl as Grace exchanged handshakes with the Governor and started chatting with his wife. Glancing at Lex, Clark was slightly comforted by the fact that, just beneath his mask, Lex bore a touch of shock. Cordially, Lex ended the conversation. Smiling and patting Grace's hand on his arm, Lex said, "Well, we mustn't keep you from your guests, but we'll speak again before the end of the evening." 

Nodding, the Governor and his wife walked away. Quietly, Lex did the same, practically dragging Grace with him. He shot her a withering look, but she shook it off and simply smiled back at him. They didn't get two feet away before another man and his wife walked up to them. "Lex Luthor, nice to see you again." 

Tucking his hand in his jacket pocket, Lex replied, "Roger, you seem to be in good spirits." 

Nodding, Roger glanced hungrily at Grace and asked, "Who is your lovely companion?" 

Once again, Grace answered before Lex had a chance, "Grace Harcourt, Lex's fiance." 

Shocked, the couple took a step back before Roger said, "I wasn't aware that someone had managed to tie you down, Lex, but you couldn't have picked a more beautiful captor." 

As Grace began to chat with Roger's wife, Clark turned every shade of red. He felt his eyes start to burn when a hand on his arm distracted him. Looking down, he saw Lana. She stared back at him with sadness and shared pain in her eyes. He watched her glance back at the spectacle called Grace and frown. Then, he followed her as she pulled him away. 

Once they were far enough away, Lana whispered to Clark, "It's just an act, Clark. I'm sure Lex doesn't mean it." 

Nodding, Clark crossed his arms while he said, "I guess. I just hate seeing her all over him like that." 

Patting Clark's arm sympathetically, Lana stepped closer and whispered, "Then, close your eyes." 

Confused, Clark frowned. Raising a hand to his objection, Lana said, "You're not out. It's not public and Lex has to do this to keep up appearances. Since you're too young for your relationship to go public, you are left with only too choices - Look away or walk away." 

Clark stood perfectly still for a moment before nodding. Mimicking Clark's nodding head, Lana took him by the hand and pulled him away from Lex and the painful sight of Grace by his side. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several Introductions Later 

It took some time, but Lex finally managed to tear Grace away from the heart of the party. To a lonely balcony, he led her with all the speed and force he could display without attracting attention. Once there, he threw her off his arm as he asked, "What the hell was all that?" 

With a show of mock innocence, Grace replied, "What was that?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Lex answered, "Yes, that." 

"Mingling, of course," replied Grace. "Surely, that is why I'm here. To deflect attention away from the boy you'd rather have beside you. Trust me - No one out there thinks you're gay now." 

"Don't play with me Grace. I didn't ask you to do that and you know it," said Lex. 

"Do I? Why am I here, Alex. Surely, you don't think I'd go through your files," asked Grace. 

Shaking his head, Lex said, "No, I didn't think that. You're right. I needed a cover. It wouldn't do for me to be seen alone with Clark on such a social occasion. I did need a distraction for the paparazzi, but I didn't expect you to take on the role with such vigor." 

Quietly, Grace stepped away from Lex. Looking out at the dance floor, she sighed, "It felt like old times. I fell back into it so easily and suddenly it felt so natural to say I was your fiance." 

Glancing over her shoulder, Grace apologized, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention." 

Silently, Grace turned back towards the dance floor. Songs changed and a haunting tune filled the air. Softly whispering, Grace said, "Do you remember this song?" 

Sighing, Lex replied, "Yes." 

"It was at your commencement ball. We were sixteen years old." 

"I was the king of the ball." 

"I was your queen and this was our song." 

Surprised, Grace jumped when she felt Lex's hand on her shoulder. Smiling broadly, she looked out at the people on the dance floor once more before spinning around and grabbing his hands. Pulling at him, she cried, "Dance with me. Like you did that night." 

Pulling away, Lex said, "I don't know, Grace." 

"Oh come on, Alex. Just this once. For me. Please." 

Lex thought it over before finally nodding a couple times and opening his arms. Grace placed her left hand on his shoulder before leaning her chest against his. Slowly, they rocked back and forth. Their rights hands met and clutched onto one another as the rocking slowed. Looking into each other's eyes, they moved without thinking, their lips drawing closer and closer. 

Lex broke away first. Looking away, he bit his lip as he felt her place her head on his shoulder. Calmed by the way Grace massaged his shoulder, Lex closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

It took a few minutes before Clark realized that he didn't see Lex anymore. Making some discreet inquiries, Clark learned that Lex and Grace went to a secluded balcony. As the last person he asked pointed at the balcony in question, Clark looked in that direction and saw movement. Quickly, he walked toward the balcony. Eager to see Lex, he wasn't prepared for the sight that welcomed him. 

Silently, Clark watched them dance. He noted how nothing, not even air, existed between them as they moved in half-circles. Shaking his head, Clark felt his eyes start to burn again. The burning grew until he was forced to look away. Turning back to the main hall, Clark stumbled away from the balcony. When he finally reached the dance floor, he managed to open his stinging eyes. 

Across the room, he saw Lana getting some hors d'oeuvres. Crossing the room, he didn't speak, not even to apologize when he pushed several people out of the way. By the time, he got to Lana, she was staring at him strangely. He stopped right in front of her, but didn't say anything. Instead, Lana stepped forward and asked, "Clark, what's wrong?" 

"It's not just an act," he replied. 

"What's not just an act?" 

"Them. Lex and Grace. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it." 

Shaking her head, Lana said, "Wait. Why don't you explain what this is all about. Start from the beginning." 

Taking a deep breath, he told Lana everything he saw. Just when Lana was going to console him, two large men wearing black tuxedos approached Clark from behind. They placed their hands on Clark's shoulders and said, "Can you come with us?" 

Turning around, Clark shrugged the hands off his shoulders and asked, "Why?" 

Looking from side to side, the two men continued, "Don't make a disturbance, sir. We don't want to cause a scene." 

Clark appeared fit to fight, but a hand on his arm made him pause. Looking down, he saw Lana. Softly, she said, "Just go peacefully, Clark. I'll follow." 

Nodding, Clark agreed and headed for the front doors with the two men following close behind. Lana watched him slowly disappear from sight before looking at the far balcony. Narrowing her eyes, Lana marched across the dance floor. Reaching the balcony, the song ended and she watched as Grace and Lex stepped away from each other. Rushing into the room, Lana walked right up to Lex and pushed him hard. Stumbling backwards, Lex stared at Lana with equal parts confusion and anger. "What the hell? 

Standing tall, Lana said, "What the hell, indeed? So this is how you treat Clark? This is how much he means to you?" 

Straightening out his coat, Lex replied, "Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but-" 

"Not what I saw, Lex. What Clark saw." 

His eyes growing bigger, Lex asked, "Where is he now?" 

Rolling her eyes, Lana tucked her hair behind her ear as she answered, "Being escorted out by security." 

"What? What happened? Why didn't you say that sooner?" 

Tipping her head to the side, she replied, "Because that would have given you a chance to run after him and save the day." 

Shaking his head, Lex walked up to Lana, his intent unclear. As he opened his mouth to speak, Lana interrupted him, "Save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses." 

Stepping back, Lana said, "It's so unfair. You get to have him." 

Lana watched as understanding dawned on Lex's face before stepping out of the balcony. 

Hurrying out of the building, she stopped when she came to the taxi stop. Looking from side to side, Lana wondered how much a bus ticket from Metropolis to Smallville would cost when a weak voice called out from down the street. Seated on a bus stop bench, Clark motioned for her to come closer. 

Walking over to him, she sat beside him. Slowly, she asked, "What do you want to do now?" 

Sitting back, Clark sighed, "Go home, but I can't. I don't want to explain this to my parents." 

Gently, Lana patted his knee as she offered, "Then come to the Talon. We'll play scrabble or something until it's time for you to go home." 

"I'd like that," he answered. 

Standing up, Clark commented, "I don't think they'll give us the limo." 

"That's fine. You have other ways to get us home, don't you?" asked Lana. 

Smiling, Clark wrapped his arm around Lana's waist before scooping her up. "Hang on tight." 

Draping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she whispered, "You don't have to tell me twice." 

A moment later, they were gone and only a lingering lilt of laughter remained. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several Hours Later 

The limo sailed down route 90. Inside the car, an eerie silence hung in the air. A quiet hour of tension was enough for Grace. Sighing loudly, she garnered angry looks. Sitting forward, she looked at Lex and said, "Surely, you realize that this was inevitable. If it hadn't been on that balcony, it would have been elsewhere. We wouldn't have been able to keep off the dance floor forever. He would have seen us together anyway." 

Cocking an eyebrow, Lex inquired, "And your point is?" 

Looking down at the floor of the limo, she continued, "He's a boy, Alex. He gets jealous. Maybe someday he'll be able to handle it, but for now, it just upsets him." 

Rolling his head back, Lex sighed, "Tell me something I don't know." 

"Okay," said Grace, "You haven't realized yet that this is going to be your life. You will attend parties with girls and Clark will be somewhere waiting for you. Your life is a lie and you haven't come to terms with it yet." 

"That's not true." 

"Isn't it? Tell me, Alex. Are you going to come out? Are you going to tell the public at large that the leader of one of the largest companies in this country is gay? Do you really think you can get away with that?" 

In response, he didn't say a word. Carefully, Grace crossed over to his side of the limo. Running her hand up and down his chest, she said, "There is another solution. You could marry me." 

Shocked, Lex pushed Grace away. "What?" 

"I could be a good wife, Alex. There's a lot of pain between us, but there's a lot of love, too. I can be a good wife and I'd rather be a good wife to you than to some strange man who offers my Father a price he thinks is appropriate." 

She watched Lex shake his head as she continued, "You could have Clark, too. I wouldn't stand in your way." 

In disbelief, Lex asked, "Grace, what is this all about? I thought you said this was all your Father's idea. You promised me that you had no part in this." 

Nodding, Grace replied, "I don't have any part in this, but why fight it. Understand Alex. I haven't been a nun while you were gone. I found love, too, but I couldn't keep mine. I would give you a way to keep yours. If we get married, your Father will leave you alone. So long as you're discreet, no one will ever need to know that our marriage is a sham." 

"Why are you doing this to yourself? If you have someone else to go to, then go. Be with that person. Be happy." 

Tossing her hair, Grace laughed airily, "You don't get, do you? Not all of us are like you. We don't all have Mothers who died and left us money and corporations. Some of us have to do as we're told or we lose everything we have left. So what do you say, Alex, will you marry me?" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

At About The Same Time 

Smallville, Kansas 

Talon Cafe 

Carefully, she poured two cups of coffee. Placing the coffee pot on the warmer, she picked up the cups and carried them over to the table where her visitor waited. Handing him a cup, she sat down without saying a word. Sipping her coffee, she watched him cradle his cup. For several seconds, she followed the sliding liquid as he rocked the cup from side to side. Finally, Lana broke the silence, "I didn't prepare that coffee for it to just go cold." 

Taking a big gulp of coffee, Clark let it warm him as he slowly swallowed. "I just don't know what to do, Lana." 

Looking down at her coffee, she said, "Clark, maybe you need to face that there's too much between them to be set aside. They almost got married once. Maybe, they still love each other." 

Quickly, he objected, "Lex loves me. I know he does. " 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Looking Lana in the eyes, Clark replied, "I heard him say it." 

Wide eyed, Lana sat straight up and exclaimed, "What? When?" 

"A couple weeks ago," answered Clark. Shifting uncomfortably, he admitted, "He didn't know I heard it. I have a new set of powers - Super senses. I can hear and see things that other people can't. I was trying them out and I heard him say it. 

Pausing for a moment, Lana asked, "Do you love him too?" 

Tipping back his cup, Clark drank all the coffee. Swallowing hard, he coughed before saying, "Yeah, I do." 

Placing her cup on the table, Lana said, "Well, I guess that complicates things." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 2, 2003 

Kent farm 

Lex barely made his way up to the top of the landing when he heard Clark say, "It took you long enough to come around." 

Making no excuses, Lex crossed the loft. Never taking his eyes off of his goal, he stopped once he reached the couch. Looking down at Clark, he said, "You had some thinking to do. So did I." 

"Lana said you might," mentioned Clark as he stood up. 

"I wouldn't trust everything Miss Lang has to say, Clark. She obviously has her own agenda." 

Laughing under his breath, Clark said, "Is that so?" 

Standing close to Clark, Lex explained, "There were things she said to me at the ball. I think she would love to have you for herself." 

Cocking his head to the side, Clark asked, "Are you for real?" 

Shaking his head, Clark walked over to the open loft doors that doubled as a window. He laughed as he said, "A lot of things happened at that ball. I watched you and your ex being a little more than just acquaintances. Yet, I get the accusations. This is just too much." 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Lex replied, "I'm not accusing you of anything. Besides, what happened at the ball, I can explain that." 

Turning around, Clark smiled. Quickly, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Crossing his arms behind his head, he said, "I can't wait to hear this." 

Taking a deep breath, Lex said, "I took Grace onto the balcony to find out what was going on with her saying she was my fiance. While we were out there, a song came on that we used to dance to. So, for old times sake we danced again. All you saw was us reliving an old memory." 

"That's all?" asked Clark. 

"Absolutely," swore Lex. 

Sitting forward, Clark asked, "Do you think I'm stupid or something? This isn't the first time I've walked in on you two." 

"Both times were completely innocent," argued Lex. 

"The first time, at the castle, you told me that Grace wasn't a threat. I believed you." 

Nodding, Lex said, "Yes, you did and you should go on doing so. Grace did some things I didn't approve of and I've spoken to her about them." 

Looking up, Clark replied, "It isn't Grace who makes things a lot more complicated around here." 

A scowl appeared on Lex's face as he growled, "This doesn't sound like you, Clark. Did Lana tell you this?" 

Laughing sadly, Clark said, "Lana again?" 

Sitting back against the sofa, Clark asked, "Didn't you say Grace is not a threat?" 

After a silent pause, Lex answered, "Yes." 

"Then Lana is just like Grace - Not a threat. Let's leave it at that." 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "Fine." 

Silence surrounded them until Clark finally asked, "When you got here you said that you had a lot of thinking to do." 

Nodding, Lex answered, "Yes. I've had some...proposals to consider." 

Looking up, Clark asked, "Really, have you come to any decisions?" 

Slowly, Lex unbuttoned his coat and sat down beside Clark. With his elbows on his thighs, he turned to look at Clark, as he admitted, "No." 

Licking his lips, Lex continued, "I know I'm not the only one with decisions to make. So, how about you? Have you come to any decisions lately?" 

Resting against the sofa back, Clark sighed, "Yeah. I have." 

"What have you decided?" Lex whispered. 

"I spent a lot of time thinking about us, Lex. Suddenly, it dawned on me that there is an 'us.' We've had chances to walk away from each other before and we haven't. Now, we have one more chance and I've decided that there is only one thing I can do." 

Wide-eyed, Lex asked, "What is that, Clark?" 

"Not walk away. Someone once told me that one should fight a little before deciding to throw anything important away." 

Turning toward Clark, Lex smiled as he asked, "Someone told you that, huh?" 

Clark turned toward Lex and answered, "Yeah. Look, I haven't walked away before. I'm not walking away this time either." 

Shaking slightly, Lex asked, "Clark, are you sure?" 

Smiling widely, Clark answered, "Yeah. I'm not prepared to let you go right now." 

"Clark," said Lex. ' _You_ ' _re so much better than I deserve_.' Holding Clark's head with both hands, Lex stared straight into his eyes until finally leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Nearly An Hour Later 

With a smile, Lex slid into his car. He stared at Clark as he revved up the engine. Standing on the country road that led to his parent's farm, Clark looked so edible with his tousled hair and his slightly swollen lips. Carefully, Lex adjusted his unusually tight pants as he slipped the transmission into gear and drove away. 

At the sight of the castle, his smile stayed. It wasn't until he finished parking his car and actually entered the stone fortress that he found nothing to smile about. As he walked in the door, Sheila took his coat. They walked through the halls to his office all the while discussing the day's business. Sheila opened the office doors and waited for my boss to enter. When he didn't, she looked at what stopped him in his tracks. In front of the open doors stood Grace as if she'd waited patiently by the door. 

Slowly, Lex entered the office. He quickly dismissed Sheila who closed the office doors on her way out. Taking a deep breath, Lex declared, "I just can't do it, Grace. He means too much to me." 

As her proud shoulders slumped, Grace replied, "Okay Alex, have it your way. I'll pack. I'll be gone by morning." 

As she passed by him, Lex said anxiously, "What's going to happen to you?" 

Smiling sadly at Lex, Grace paused and answered, "Move on to the next man my Father has in mind. The next one may not be so reluctant. Who knows? You may hear of my impending nuptials by next year." 

She took a step forward, but stopped again when she heard Lex say, "Grace, wait. 

Turning back to him, she looked directly into his eyes as he said, "Stay for as long as you like. There's no need to rush back to a life you don't want." 

Bowing her head, Grace said, "You don't have to do this, Alex." 

Shaking his head, Lex disagreed, "Truth is, I owe you a lot more than this, Grace." 

Looking up at Lex, Grace smiled tightly and agreed, "Okay Alex, I'll stay." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 5, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Sipping on tea, Grace sat reading the Daily Planet. She was on page three of the society page when suddenly the paper was ripped out of her hands. For a moment she growled until she saw who was standing in front of her - Lionel Luthor. Blinking quickly, Grace sat up straight. Swallowing hard, she watched as he turned the paper around and looked at what she was reading. 

"Checking the menu for your next meal?" Lionel asked as he closed the paper and folded it under his arm. 

"No. Just keeping up with old friends," replied Grace. 

"Indeed." Sitting across from Grace, Lionel looked directly at her and said, "I've heard the most disturbing news. It appears you have failed in your attempts to separate my son from that Kansas farm boy." 

Quickly, she argued, "It's complicated. It's not easy being friend and vamp all at the same time." 

"Miss Harcourt, you do remember how important it is for you to be successful, don't you?" 

"Of course, but I'm doing all I can. You've got to give me more time." 

"Time is a luxury meant for men with a better business sense than your Father. Time is running out, Miss Harcourt. I want to see results soon." 

His final words hanging in the air, Lionel stood up and left the room. As the door closed behind him, Grace slumped down into her pillows, struggling to breathe. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 8, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Grace met Clark in the foyer. Smiling sweetly, she told Clark that Lex was in an important meeting and said for him to wait for him in Lex's bedroom. Clark thanked her and headed up the stairs. 

Confidently, Clark walked into Lex's bedroom. Curious, he walked over to the unmade bed and picked up the robe draped across the footboard. Holding it out, Clark read the monogrammed initials - "GH." With suspicion, he turned toward the bedroom door and watched Lex enter the room. Still holding onto the robe, Clark slowly crossed his arms as Lex caught sight of the robe that Grace loaned to him when the maid couldn't locate his personal robe last night and said, "I can explain..." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 12, 2003 

Talon Cafe 

Laughing loudly, Lex and Clark sat side by side. Chloe and Justin were settled on a couch a few feet away. Lana came and went as she balanced her management duties with her wish to be amongst friends. Two rounds of caffeine laced drinks under their belts, the gang placed their orders for a third round when Grace arrived. 

She looked only at Lex and said, "Alex? I didn't know you'd be here, tonight," 

Unexpected and unwanted, Grace did not let the shock and disdain directed at her deter her in the least. Pulling a chair over, she insinuated herself into the group by sitting next to Lex. Turning to Lana, she ordered a cup of tea before inching her chair closer to Lex. Sweetly, she introduced herself to Chloe and Justin. Punctuating her speech with light touches on Lex's shoulder and arm, Grace succeeded in sucking the life out of the evening. Within minutes, Justin and Chloe excused themselves. 

Several minutes later, Grace feigned a headache and asked Lex to drive her home. Reluctantly, Lex agreed. Offering apologies to Clark, Lex found himself with an armful of Grace as he guided her out of the coffee shop. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 19, 2003 

Smallville High 

Patiently, Lex waited outside the high school. A few minutes after the last bell, he saw Clark and waved. Smiling, he waited until Clark was seated beside him before asking, "So, what was that frantic cell phone call I received from you all about?" 

Glaring at Lex, Clark argued, "It was not frantic. I just wanted to see you without Grace butting in." 

Rolling his head back until his head hit the headrest, Lex sighed, "Grace again." 

"Lex, she's obviously up to something." 

"You don't know that, Clark. I'll admit she has her own agenda, but who doesn't?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark asked, "Why are you protecting her?" 

Looking back at Clark, Lex replied, "I have my reasons, Clark." 

"What reasons would those be?" countered Clark. 

"None of your business." replied Lex. 

"None of my business?" asked Clark. Leaning back in his seat, he ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "Is she threatening you?" 

Shaking his head, Lex scoffed, "Please." 

"You're not telling me everything, Lex. What does she know about you? What are you not telling me?" 

"That too is none of your business, Clark." 

"Excuse me? What secret is she holding over you?" 

"What secret?" 

Nodding harshly, Clark mimicked, "What secret?" 

Rolling his eyes skyward, Lex laid back against the headrest. Rolling his head slowly to the right, he said, "You want to talk about secrets, Clark? Okay, let's talk about secrets. Let's talk about you. Let's talk about all the things I've seen and all the lame excuses you've given. How about the time I hit you with my Porsche? Don't try to deny it. I know I hit you. Want to talk about something more recent? How about the Valentine's Day ball? How did you get home without the limo?" 

Sitting up, Lex leaned toward a now silent, wide-eyed Clark and continued, "Let's talk about all the frightened looks I see you exchange with your parents. Oh yeah, I saw those. Though to tell you the truth, I overlooked them. I mean, every family has secrets, but do not think for one minute that I haven't seen all the unspoken understanding between you, Justin and Lana." 

"In fact, it's like there's a little club that knows all about Clark Kent and I'm not a member of that club, am I, Clark?" 

Silently, Clark stared back at Lex. Unable to speak, he remained motionless as Lex turned in his seat and turned on the engine. He revved the engine once before mumbling, "That's what I thought." 

Looking at Clark again, Lex said softly, "At least Grace is honest with me." 

Slowly, Clark nodded. Opening the car door, Clark stepped out of the vehicle. Clutching the door handle, Clark looked back at Lex, but said not a word. He just closed the door and watched Lex drive away. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 22, 2003 

Metropolis, Kansas 

At a long forgotten club, Lex let the pounding bass flow through him. As Grace handed him his fifth, no, eighth drink of the night, Lex finally forgot about all the problems he was having with Clark. As he swallowed the glass of Hypnotic, he realized Grace was right - He needed a night away. He needed a night when he could just be his old self again. No Clark. No anything. 

Slamming the glass down on the bar, Lex let the buzzing warmth fill every inch of his body. Licking his lips, Lex reached out for Grace, pulling her onto the crowded dance floor. The music didn't fit with slow dancing, but the number of people in the club made it impossible to be more than an inch apart. Dancing wildly, Lex eventually found Grace pressed against his body. His mind cloudy from the alcohol, he smiled once at Grace's sensual mouth before kissing her soundly. 

Fluidly, Grace wrapped her arms around Lex. As they continued to rock to the music, Grace wrapped her right leg around his waist and pulled him closer. Now, bumping and grinding on the dance floor, Grace smiled against Lex's mouth when she felt his erection rub against her. Lowering her right leg, Grace took Lex by the hand as she guided him out of the club. 

Lip-locked, they didn't look up. Stumbling out to the parking lot, they didn't even bother to open the door of the convertible. Instead, Lex picked Grace up and dropped her onto the backseat. Not missing a beat, he scratched up his paintjob by climbing into the back, dropping down between Grace's open thighs. 

Kissing madly, Lex pulled Grace's top up and dove down for her breasts. Squeezing them tightly, he sucked at them greedily until he moved his left hand down her body. Reaching her center, he grabbed the edge of her underwear. Pushing up on his knees, Lex pulled the moist panties down her thighs, stopping at her knees. He pushed his fingers through the wet curls between her thighs. As he touched her, he felt her hands fumble with his pants, pushing them down his hips. 

As he probed her with his fingers, she sighed, "Oh, Alex." 

Suddenly, a memory of a long ago phone call popped into his head. 

" _Can I call you Alex_?" 

" _No_." 

Pushing up onto his elbows, Lex squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them, he found Grace's confused face. Shaking his head, he looked around and realized where he was and what he was doing. Scrambling away from Grace, Lex pulled his pants up. He could hear her questions, but he didn't listen. Instead, he sat on the car door long enough to swing his legs out of the car. Jumping onto the pavement, he didn't hesitate as he reached back into the car and began dragging Grace out of the car. 

Underwear still around her knees, Grace staggered out of the car. Pulling at her blouse, she screamed, "What are you doing?" 

Shrugging her off, Lex pulled out his wallet and threw a few crisp one hundred dollar bills at her feet. Climbing in the car, he heard her curses, but didn't listen. Instead, he put the car into gear and drove away. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Four Hours Later 

Luthor Castle 

"You fucking selfish prick!" yelled Grace as she marched into the castle. She found Lex with a cold compress held to his forehead. Unmoved she walked up to him and slapped him. "How dare you!" 

Cradling his cheek, Lex replied with a cold voice, "How dare I?" 

Standing up, Lex flung the cold compress on the floor. Pushing Grace, Lex backed her against the nearest wall. Grabbing her arms, he shook her as he pressed her painfully against the polished mahogany. "How could you, Grace? How could you betray me like this? Out of friendship, I helped you and this is how you repay me?" 

"Out of friendship?" inquired Grace. "Out of guilt, you mean. Let's be honest - We haven't been friends for a long time. Don't forget, Alex. You left me. It wasn't the other way around." 

"So, this is about vengeance," said Lex. 

"You're so vain," hissed Grace. "Bloody and broken, Alex. That's how you left me. You turned your back on me when I needed you the most. No one would blame me for wanting vengeance, but this was never about that." 

Letting go of her, Lex backed away. Crossing his arms over his chest, Lex asked, "Then, what was this all about, Grace?" 

Inching away from Lex, Grace cautiously crossed the room. She sat down when she reached the nearest chair. Looking down at her hands, Grace explained, "Did you ever wonder what happened to me that night? Did you ever wonder where they sent me? My father placed me in an asylum in White Plains, New York. It was meant to be a prison but it became a sanctuary. I was there until three months ago." 

"The man I loved. The one I told you I lost. I met him there. His name was Bobby. He was sweet and kind and good. He was the first bit of happiness I'd had in years, but he was poor with no important ties. That meant I could never tell my family about him. I hoped I'd never have to. My family rarely visited and I thought we were safe until my Father dropped by unexpectedly last January. He found us in bed together. He ordered my release the next day." 

"As we drove away from White Plains, he threatened that he would kill Bobby if I ever saw him again. More than that, he promised to shut down the asylum. I couldn't let that happen. Too many people depend on the seclusion and peace that place provides. So, I promised to do whatever he wanted so long as he left Bobby and the asylum alone." 

"This is why you're not fighting back," said Lex. 

Nodding, Grace replied, "Of course. What could I do? Where could I go? Not back to White Plains. That's the first place my Father would look. Besides, there are too many secrets there, too many people I care about. I can't allow myself to become the destruction of that place. And you know my Father would destroy it if he thought it would make me come back to him." 

"Once we reached the family estate, my Father ordered me into the library. Lionel was waiting there for me. He told me that my Father made some bad business decisions and was in debt to Lionel for most of his net worth. Lionel said the debt would be wiped clean if I got you to leave Clark. My Father had already accepted Lionel's terms. He ordered me to pack for the trip to Smallville." 

Looking down at Grace's sad face, Lex summarized, "So our Fathers conspired to break up my relationship with Clark and cover up your time at the asylum." 

Nodding, Grace answered, "Yes. 

Heavily, Lex slid down into the seat beside Grace. Slowly, his hand reached out until it took a hold of Grace's hand. Sighing loudly, Lex whispered, "I can't say that if I were in the same position that I wouldn't do the same thing you're doing right now. You were right before. I am fortunate to have my own money, my own autonomy. There's a reason why my Father needed to go to these lengths to try to destroy the one good thing in my life - My Father has no direct power over me." 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. But I still owe you. I wronged you, Grace. I betrayed you six years ago in a way far more heinous than the way you have betrayed me now. For that, I'm extending some protection. This castle can be your sanctuary until I can find some way to give you back some of the happiness you've lost. Perhaps then, we can wipe the slate clean." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 24, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"Sheila, come into my office," ordered Lex. 

"As you wish, Mr Luthor," replied Sheila, obediently. She entered Lex's office with a notebook and calendar, ready for whatever awaited. 

"Sheila, I have a delicate mission for you..." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

March 31, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Quietly, Lionel waited in Lex's office. Once his son appeared, he rose to his feet. Lex didn't miss a beat as he asked, "What brings you to darken my doorway this time, Dad?" 

Shrugging off Lex's comment, Lionel said, "I came to get you." 

"For what?" asked Lex. 

"There are rumors flying around, Lex. For once, they don't involve your farm boy. Apparently, someone is casting doubts upon your health. Some say you have a venereal disease. Others say you have cancer or some other potentially fatal malady." 

Clasping his hands behind his back, Lex asked, "I still haven't heard the reason why I need to 'get' anywhere." 

Banging his cane twice on the floor, Lionel angrily stated, "LuthorCorp stock fell 10 points today at the mention of this rumor. It is imperative that we get you before a crowd and let them see how healthy you are." 

"For this, I'm supposed to jump up and go to Metropolis?" 

"Don't be smug. If you're not worried for LuthorCorp, then be worried for the fledging LexCorp." 

Nodding slowly, Lex reached over and pushed speeddial#3. Instantly, Sheila entered the room. As he locked up his computer, Lex ordered, "Reschedule my appointments for the next two days. I'll be in Metropolis until Wednesday." 

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor. Would you like to for me to reschedule any of your appointments to coincide with your trip to Metropolis? You had a couple people who were traveling from there.' 

Shaking his head, Lex headed for the door. As he reached Sheila, he said, "I want them to travel." 

Smiling knowingly, Sheila replied, "As you wish." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

April 2, 2003 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Luthor Tower 

"Hello Sheila, I've been trying to contact Grace. Do you know where she is?" asked Lex. 

There was a short pause before Sheila answered, "No, Mr. Luthor. I suppose she went to town, but I don't know where she is exactly. Do you want me to try her cell phone?" 

"No, just give her the following message - I want her to meet me here by tomorrow morning." 

"As you wish." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

April 3, 2003 

Luthor Tower 

"Why Dad, what a surprise," joked Lex as he poured his coffee. Turning around, he stared at an open copy of the Wall Street Journal he knew his father was sitting behind. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Is there some reason why you're here instead of at the office?" 

Not bothering to close his paper, Lionel responded, "Is it odd for a Father to say goodbye to his only son?" 

"Of course not, so long as we're pretending you're the loving Father we both know you're not." 

Lowering his paper, Lionel hid a sneer behind a small smile. Lifting the paper to its original position, Lionel said, "LuthorCorp stock is back to normal after our campaign. I call that a success." 

Throwing his hand up, Lex shook his head as walked over to the table and sat down. Taking a sip of his coffee, Lex sighed, "Well, isn't that just great?" 

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Lex answered the call and quickly gave permission to let the person come up. A couple minutes after that, Grace entered the room. They met at the door, and didn't stay in the penthouse long. Before he left, Lex managed to glance long enough at Lionel to see the momentary look of surprise and smugness cross his Father's face. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several Minutes Later 

The Harcourt Building 

"Mr. Luthor, Miss Harcourt, Mr. Harcourt can see you now." 

Nodding, Lex took a hold of Grace's elbow and guided her through the large office doors. Inside the brightly lit space, a smiling man who rushed up to greet them. "Lex, it's wonderful to see you. Grace, how are you dear?" 

Cordially, Grace stepped forward and placed a kiss on her Father's cheek. Stepping back, she felt Lex's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Smiling, she replied, "I'm fine, Father. How are you?" 

Before Mr. Harcourt could answer, Lex interjected, "I came by to discuss some things with you, Mr. Harcourt." 

Smiling widely, he rubbed his hands together as he answered, "Call me Albert, Lex, and please sit down." 

Quickly, They all sat down. Lex sat beside Grace. They both sat across from Albert who grasped his knees as he leaned forward and asked, "What is it you'd like to discuss?" 

Reaching into his coat, Lex pulled out an envelope. Still smiling, he handed it to Albert. Confused, Albert unfolded the letter and began reading the contents. Slowly, the smile on Albert's face faded away. Glancing back and forth from Lex to Grace, Albert carefully refolded the documents as he inquired, "What is the meaning of this?" 

Sitting back, Lex explained, "I would think it's very clear. You've done very badly at business, Albert. On top of millions that you owe my Father, you have over 60 million in potential fines to several governmental agencies. That's a low estimate, of course." 

"What do you want?" 

Shaking his head, Lex answered, "It's not about what I want. It's about what your daughter wants. She wants her freedom from you." 

Looking at Grace, Albert said, "You're betraying me then." 

Staring directly into her Father's eyes, Grace replied, "Don't be so shocked. I learned how from you." 

Laughing softly, Albert opined, "You aren't going to turn me in to the Government. It would bankrupt this company. You'd have to get a job and work for a living. We both know you're not about to do that." 

Grasping onto Grace's hand, Lex asked, "Grace, could you wait outside? I need to speak to your Father alone." 

Curious, Grace searched Lex's face. When she couldn't find an inkling of what he hadn't told her, she stood up and left the room. Once the door closed behind her, Lex turned back to Albert. "You go on business to Costa Rica a lot, don't you Albert?" 

Clearing his throat, Albert answered, "Sure, to check on my plantations. What of it?" 

"I found Consuelo, Albert." 

Wide-eyed, Albert stuttered, "What?" 

"I also found the two illegitimate sons you had by her. What are their names? Alberto and..." 

"Enrique." 

Nodding, Lex continued, "That's right - Enrique. I looked into your prenuptial agreement with your wife. It's completely void if you are unfaithful. I'd say two kids are incredibly powerful proof of infidelity. Under Kansas law, you'd be lucky if they let you keep your car." 

"Albert, you are right about one thing - Grace doesn't want to lose her inheritance. Of course, if I give this information to her Mother, then she doesn't have to. You entered into personal loans with my Father. Community Property wouldn't be touched by these loans, especially since you used most of the money to establish trusts in Consuelo's name. You'd lose your business, your home, your good name and you'd still have my Father to contend with." 

Wiping his forehead, Albert asked, "What do you want? What will it take to keep this quiet?" 

"An offshore trust. You'll name an independent, foreign trust company as trustee and you'll name Grace as sole beneficiary. You'll place sufficient assets in the trust for her to live well. Then, you'll leave her alone." 

"What about the loans? 

"That's between you and my Father. Just keep skimming profits to pay him like you have been for the past four years and you should be just fine." 

"What of the previous threats?" 

Shrugging, Lex replied, "What company doesn't bend a few rules, Albert? The government won't hear about yours from me." 

Taking a deep breath, Albert agreed, "Fine. I'll do it, but I need both some time and some assurances." 

"Of course, I'll give you three weeks to establish the trust. Once established and reviewed, I'll hand over the originals of my research." 

"Agreed." 

Standing up, Lex said just before he turned to leave, "It's been nice doing business with you, Albert." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

April 5, 2003 

Smallville, Kansas 

Luthor Castle 

"I'm pathetic," whispered Clark. Standing in a neighboring field, he used his telescopic vision to spy on Luthor Castle. 

On Thursday, Grace stopped by the Talon for a tea before she took off for Metropolis. Lana said she looked excited. So, here stood Clark as he stood Thursday night and Friday night, waiting for Lex's return. 

Finally, a little after eight o'clock in the evening, Lex's sports car drove up to the castle. As he felt his heart tighten, Clark mumbled, "Next to the word pathetic in the dictionary is my picture." 

He watched as Grace jumped from the car. Practically dancing, she rushed over to Lex and hugged his arm. He felt his heart break at the sight of Lex and Grace smiling at one another as they entered the castle. As the front door closed, he felt his eyes begin to burn. Squeezing them shut, he felt tempted to use his x-ray vision to see where they went from the front door. The stinging in his eyes intensified as he seriously considered it. Then, the pain subsided enough to allow him to open his eyes. A moment later, he turned around. Walking away slowly, he sighed, "Yep, I sure am pathetic." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

April 25, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Standing outside the castle, Grace and Lex personally received the parcel. Tipping the courier, Lex waved the man goodbye. Anxiously, Grace ripped open the packaging. Letting out a cry of relief, she sifted through the paperwork establishing her offshore trust. Clutching the documents, she threw her arms around Lex's neck. Hugging him tightly, she laughed until Lex took the documents from her. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his attorney's phone number. 

Leading Grace inside the castle, Lex marched into his office. Ignoring Sheila's questions, he closed his office door, locking Sheila out. Quickly, he faxed the documents to his attorney. The attorney assured him that the documents would be reviewed by the next day. Closing his phone, Lex looked at Grace and said, "We'll celebrate tomorrow once the documents have been confirmed." 

Suddenly sober, Grace nodded. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

April 26, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

"You're sure. There are no problems with the trust. Excellent." 

Placing the phone down, Lex turned to Grace. Spreading his arms, he announced, "Let the celebrations commence!" 

Rushing into his arms, Grace cried, "Thank God. Let's have one last happy night in this place." 

Nodding, Lex escorted her to the garage. 

At upwards of eighty miles per hour, they drove through Smallville. Leaving a trail of dust, they flew over the roads as loud music blasted from the stereo. Skidding on asphalt, they left burnt rubber marks on Main Street as they sped into town. Stepping out of stores and shops, the citizens witnessed the flash of red and the sound of laughter left in their wake. 

Among those alerted by the roaring of an expensive engine was Clark Kent. He left the Talon just in time to see the red blur turn at the corner and vanish from sight. Biting his bottom lip, he curled his hands into fists. Unable to stand it anymore, he decided then and there to put an end to any doubts. Looking around, Clark made sure everyone was looking elsewhere before speeding away. 

Clark followed them throughout Smallville. Over bridges. Across fields. He pursued them. He watched them eat at the restaurant on the edge of town. Under the moonlight, he listened to them discuss future plans. He didn't understand all the plans, but many of them involved going to New York and that just made him mad. The more he watched, the madder Clark became. 

Finally, they arrived at the castle and the night appeared to be over. Lex and Grace exited the car and walked up to the front door. Before entering, Grace turned around and said, "I don't know how to thank you, Alex. You've given me my life back." 

Nodding, Lex stepped forward and replied, "I hope it's a good exchange for the one I stole from you." 

Pressing her fingertips against his lips, she whispered, "Let's set aside the pain we've carried. Let's say the slate has been wiped clean. I want to go forward and not look back. How does that sound to you?" 

Smiling, Lex reached up and moved the hand at his face. Cradling it against his cheek, he agreed, "I'd like that." 

Rubbing her thumb across his cheek, Grace said, "I need to pack and be ready to leave in the morning." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "I know. Goodbye, Grace." 

"Goodbye, Alex," she sighed as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. 

Overhead, a loud explosion caused small chunks of castle wall to fall at their feet. Wrapping Grace in his arms, Lex looked around. Searching the night, he noticed the scattered rock. Cautiously, he let go of Grace long enough to pick up a piece. As it burned his flesh, he dropped it. Suddenly, he stopped cold when he saw Clark. Painted red from an eerie glow emanating from his eyes, Clark stood in the distance for only a moment. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. 


End file.
